


you fit perfectly

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a long battle, they've finally won. The dust was settling and some things needs to be resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you fit perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Teen Wolf. I don’t think I got Isaac’s character to a Tee but the essence of the character, I hope, is there… I love Scisaac, it’s my OTP but I’m starting to love Sciam too! Haha. Anyway, I hope you guys like this short drabble. I’m sorry for the grammatical errors and if it sucks…
> 
> So this is after they’ve confronted the Benefactor, everyone lives except Peter, he dies. I have this weird theory that Peter is the Benefactor in his crazy scheme to be the alpha again but I don’t know… Haha. Uhh, past scisaac relationship. Implied pre-sciam relationship :)

Isaac found him with his head in his hands. He sighed heavily. He loves Scott with all his heart, but he was an idiot when dealing with his emotions. He was almost at Derek’s bar of lack of emotional quotient. “You should be celebrating.” Isaac said, sitting next to his ex-boyfriend. “You guys were able to save everyone.”

"Not everyone." Scott said quietly.

"Peter’s an ass. He plotted to kill you, man." Isaac bumped his fist on Scott’s shoulder.

"But…" Scott tried to argue but he closed his mouth when Isaac gave him a look. "Yeah, I know but still," Scott sighed heavily. "You’re here."

"Figured you wouldn’t be able to handle it without my good looks and skill around." Isaac joked. Scott was a good Alpha so far. He was doing well, even Chris agreed. He’s grown so much over the past few months. He wasn’t the boy he left behind all those months ago. Isaac took a deep breath and breathed out through his nose. They were now approaching the awkward conversation he’s been putting off since he arrived the week before. "But I hear someone’s already signed up on replacing me as the pretty boy." Isaac said ‘nonchalantly’. He looked at his nails, failing to sound casual. Scott’s eyes widened and the little twinkle in Scott’s eyes that used to be reserved just for him shined a little brighter for a moment. The confirmation was expected but it still hurt. Scott’s eyes downcast and the sudden change of his scent to something that smelled like guilt made Isaac sick, Scott deserved to be happy. He left, Scott deserved to move on even if he was replacing him with a 16 year old boy who had ridiculously pretty eyes and lips. "I’m not mad, Scott."

Any sort of denial from Scott won’t be in any way believable to Isaac because he knows this boy inside and out. And any part he doesn’t know is known by Stiles who was more than happy to lend his services to Isaac when he decided to observe Scott and Liam earlier that week. It hurt a lot, it still hurts seeing Scott beginning to smile at Liam the way he used to at Isaac when they were just starting out. He was beginning to have a special smile reserved for Liam and Liam alone. Scott also had a special smile for Isaac too and he still beamed at him but not as much as he used to. Stiles pointed out that Liam was calm or calms down whenever he was around or with Scott. Isaac couldn’t muster to be jealous of the budding relationship.

"It’s not like that though." Scott whispered but he knew who he was talking about before he even said a  **name**. ‘ _It can’t be ever be like that.’_  goes unsaid. “He’s my beta.” Scott told him.

"I am your beta too but we were together, weren’t we?" Isaac challenged. "Unless I was imagining the whole thing."

"What?" Scott looked at Isaac frowning, "Of course not. "

"Look, Scott." Isaac touched his knee. "You can’t put your whole life on stop because of me." Isaac told him, he couldn’t look Scott in the eye, so he settled on the hand on his knee. "I felt like I lost myself… losing so much… I told you this… I don’t know if… I don’t want to leave you hanging."

"You’re saying that like you’re not coming back…" Scott said quietly, looking at him. He placed his hand over Isaac’s. Isaac could feel the weight of his stare. "You are coming back… aren’t you?

Isaac smiled sadly at him and shrugged. “Well, I might but you might be happy with him when I do.” Isaac sighed, he turned his hand up and held Scott’s hand. “Scott, I saw the way you looked at him.”

"Isaac…"

Isaac gave him a look that made him immediately shut his mouth. “It’s different between you and him… you’re drawn to each other… not just because he’s your beta, the beta you bit, the first one, and you’re his alpha.” Isaac leveled his eyes with Scott’s and there were so many emotions swimming in their eyes. “He needs you, and you need him. He completes you the way I can never do.”

"But you complete me too…" Scott told him. He was holding on to them.

"You fit perfectly." Isaac told him. He leaned down and pressed his lips on Scott’s forehead. "Change is hard, I know but… Scott, open your eyes before the chance passes you." Scott looked into his eyes and Isaac couldn’t look away. "I love you, I’ll always do." He kissed cheek and bumped his nose with Scott’s. "Go to him, Scott."  _You’re free._

Isaac pulled away and Scott looked hesistant for a moment. Isaac nodded and gently shoved Scott towards the direction of the doors. Scott stumbled slightly as he scrambled to get up. He ran towards the door. Before he stumbled out, he looked back at Isaac who was smiling indulgently at him. “I’ll always love you too.” Scott said, waving at him. Isaac found himself waving back. Scott pushed the door open and he disappeared. It was only then that the whole weight of the situation fell of him. In his quest to find himself, he lost Scott too.


End file.
